


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by nqkamoto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noren, im late for halloween ugh, ok this is the best i can do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqkamoto/pseuds/nqkamoto
Summary: Nothing could go wrong, it was just rock-paper-scissors, but it's about Huang Renjun we are talking.





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back ughhh, I promised myself I wasn't posting anything BUT this pic at sm's halloween party came out and i couldn't control myself,,,,,, again

— Come on, hyung. — the younger clouded his expression when didn't listen the words he was expecting. — It's only five matches and we are done, we will already have the results of who's going to use a bad costume at the Halloween party.

Renjun frown his nose, thinking, _maybe,_ it wasn't a bad idea, it was just some stupid childish game and with a simple bet, he could win that.

— Fine, I'll participate of this bet. 

Pity of Renjun, who was distracted enough for not realizing the naughty smiles on the youngers faces. What a mistake.

— This is not possible! You must be stealling, I refuse to do it. — the older chinese crossed his arms, mad and indignant. He lost for kids, there's no way he was using that Smurfette clothes and the wig.

— It's not that bad, Injun, at least we'll be a couple. — a laughable Jeno put his arm at Huang's neck while Chenle laugh and throws the wig at Renjun.

He murmured, defeated, crying at Lee's shoulder. Stupid bet, damn brats.

And the scandalous scream (or laugh, as you prefer) of Chenle was heard when Renjun entered the room dressed like Smurfette, Jisung who was red while filmed the older walking through the room, completely mad.

And, well, Jeno walked to Renjun holding the  _damn_ wig. And the Chinese even tried to run from his destiny, but it looks like the wall kinda prevent his scape, just like Jeno's body. 

— You can't just ignore the best part of the costume, Injun, it's wrong. — and he laughed at the angry expression of the older, while he grabbed the last part and placed at his own head.

While Jeno held his cheeks and pecked his lips, no one noticed Mark and Donghyuck coming in and lefting. A room with two smurfs kissing, a smurf and a smurf-half-avatar laughing wasn't something that could be explained too easily. And they didn't have any interest in know it. 

**Author's Note:**

> yall already know, any mistakes tell me or at my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nqkamoto)  
> Thank you for reading^-^


End file.
